Pop-Up Ghost
Pop-Up Ghosts are ghosts that like scaring guests as they pass by from quickly popping up from their hiding places and then sinking back down to scare another guest. They are usually found in the Graveyard, though there were temporarily some Pop-Up Ghosts in the Attic. There are currently five different pop-up head styles: Leering Skull, Winky Skull, the Old Hag, Droopy Eyes, and Blast-Up. The Blast-Ups are on thin wires and a blast of air shoots them into the air. They are also known as Rocket Skulls. Except for the Leering Skull, they are all sculpted to appear as though they are screaming. Attic When the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland opened in 1969, there were five pop-up ghosts in the attic. They were all in the current location of the groom portraits. On the right side there was a Blast-Up and an Old Hag, and on the left were an Old Hag, a Blast-Up and another Old Hag. The Old Hags popped out from inside trunks and the Blast-Ups popped out of hatboxes. Except for the Blast-Ups, they were dressed in white sheets and screamed as they came up. In 1995 during the same renovation that gave the Bride a face and added the Shadow Pianist, the pop-ups were given new "I do!" vocal tracks that made them sound as though they were taunting the Bride by mimicking groomsmen. They were removed in 2006 with the addition of Constance, though the three pop-up mechanisms are still in place and are used during the ''Haunted Mansion Holidays ''overlay, for the three jack-in-the-boxes scattered about. At Walt Disney World, on the right side the pop-ups were a Leering Head and an Old Hag. On the right side they were Droopy Eyes, a Leering Head, and an Old Hag. Like Disneyland, they were dressed in white sheets and screamed. In 1996 during the refurbishment that gave the Bride a blue childlike face, the pop-ups were re-dressed in over-sized top hats and tattered tuxedos to resemble groomsmen. The screams were left intact. For reasons unknown, the trunks that the pop-ups came out from inside were removed, so now they all came out from behind piles of junk. The five were removed in 2007 to make way for Constance. Tokyo Disneyland still has pop-ups in their Attic in the same place as the WDW pop-ups were. Unlike their Florida counterparts, they still pop-out of trunks and retain their original shrouds. They also still have their original screams. Graveyard Since opening day in the Magic Kingdom, Disneyland, and Tokyo parks, ghouls in white sheets (black at Walt Disney World) have popped out from inside tombs and behind graves in the Graveyard. At Disneyland there is an Old Hag right next to the Caretaker on the right, a Leering Skull in front of the Phantom Five, an Old Hag in front of the King and Queen, a Blast-Up in front of the tea party, an Old Hag in front of the Mummy, an Old Hag in front of the Phantoms of the Opera, and a Leering Skull in front of the arm holding a trowel. At Walt Disney World, there is an Old Hag near the Caretaker, Winky Skull in front of the band, Winky Skull in front of the tea party, Old Hag in front of the Mummy, Droopy Eyes in front of the Opera Singers, and another Droopy Eyes in front of the arm with the trowel. At Tokyo Disneyland, there is Droopy Eyes near the Caretaker, an Old Hag in front of the band, Droopy Eyes in front of the King and Queen, a Winky Skull in front of the tea party, an Old Hag in front of the mummy, aand an Old Hag in front of the arm with the trowel. Originally, the pop-ups at Walt Disney World and Disneyland all popped up at the end of each verse of Grim Grinning Ghosts and screamed. For reasons unknown, between 1976 and 1983, the screams were dropped, but the ghosts still jump up at the end of Grim Grinning Ghosts. At Tokyo Disneyland, the pop-ups have always been silent and have always jumped up randomly. During the Haunted Mansion Holiday overlays at Tokyo and California, the pop-ups don Santa hats as part of the celebration. Trivia * In the unofficial Ghost Gallery storyline, three of the Pop-Up Ghosts are said to have been named Silas Grunge, Emmett Totts, and Felicia Scratch. They are said to be the three first spirits summoned by Madame Leota in her quest to open up a portal to the Spirit World. * Nearly every tableau in the Graveyard features at least one pop-up, save for the Singing Busts. However, photos of a scale model featuring the busts actually shows one hiding in the bushes near the busts, indicating that the Busts were supposed to have one, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It's possible that the Busts' pop-up was scrapped due to the necessity for the stairs that leads down into the projector pit, which is situated right where that pop-up was supposed to be. Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Corpse Category:Ghost Gallery